


Song of Storms and Sorrow

by Sillva



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fantasy, Post-Canon, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillva/pseuds/Sillva
Summary: Set three years after the events in God of War (2018). A Song of Storms and Sorrow, is a story centering around Atreus and his father Kratos. Now both finding themselves targeted by the All-father Odin and his son Thor, they must find a way to survive in a frozen world that is quickly falling into chaos as Ragnarok inches ever closer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I've been working on a lot of stuff lately, but not a lot has actually been getting down, hence the silence as of late. However, I really wanted to get something out to celebrate with all you, and I figured what better than a winter themed one shot.
> 
> For my long time readers this series may seem like quite the departure, since this is not only my first real first person work, but it is also my first God of War story.
> 
> I hope you will give this story a try and tell me what you think. It will likely have a big impact on the way I write stories in the future.

**Atreus**

I’ve had a realization recently, one in regards to time. I found that it can be such an elusive creature at times. While it can occasionally move so slowly that you can practically feel every second. At other times if you so much as lose sight of it for a moment, you will find that much of it will have already passed you by. You won’t even be any the wiser for it either.

What sparked this revelation was one simple thought. That being the fact that it had already been three whole years since mother died. Three years since father and I made that faithful journey to the top of the mountain. Yet it still feels just like it was yesterday.

I can still remember so much from back then. Like when father and I first befriended the odd pair of dwarven brothers Brok and Sindri. Well, I befriended them while father more or less decided to put up with them. I think father has warmed up to them a bit more since then though, if only by a little bit, and only because few blacksmiths can match their handiwork.

Then there was Mimir. To some he may have just been a reanimated head that enjoyed telling tall tales, but to us he was like family. Father has become especially close to him in the years since we met. I would often wake up to the sounds of them talking late into the night.

The topics of father and Mimir’s conversations were varied, but often of a serious nature. On the rare occasion they’d even discuss things that happened in father’s past. I tried not to listen in during those conversations. If it were important enough I’m sure father would tell me himself. Everything else would come in due time, of that I was sure.

Anyway, as awesome as Mimir and the dwarf brothers have been, there was one other friend we made in our travels that has truly been unforgettable. That of course being Jormungand, also known as the World Serpent. A rather mysterious mountain sized snake that had proven to be quite a reliable companion.

Jormungand had even saved our lives once or twice. Though, my father was loath to admit it. I think he said something like. “We protected our own lives boy. The snake merely aided in our victory, nothing more.”

Still, father at least seems to hold some respect for the World Serpent. Which is a good thing, I rather like Jormungand and would hate to have to hurt him. If I even could. Slaying a dragon is one thing, but fighting a mountain sized snake is another. Personally I don’t want to test our luck any more than we already have.

Finally there was Freya. For a short while the old Vanir goddess with the knack for witchcraft had been counted amongst our friends. Which was great since it was a rather short list at the time and she’d been a great help to us. More so than just about any other in our quest and she had always been so warm and welcoming. It said a lot about her character when one considered the circumstances of our first meeting.

Using Freya’s friend as target practice wasn’t quite the best foot to start off on I’ll admit, but in retrospect our first encounter still went far better than our last. Not that that set the bar too high.

We’d fought many fierce battles during our journey, some against man, others against all manner of beast, and even a few against the gods themselves. I still remember how invincible I felt after father and I bested the sons of Thor, the bloody god of thunder himself.

Unfortunately that high was short lived. Completely overshadowed by the horror I felt, or rather still feel, after father killed Freya’s son Baldur. I just couldn’t help but wonder if I could’ve done something to prevent it. Wistful thinking I know. Mimir and father both made a point to tell me as much.

Even if we managed to stop Baldur then, he never would’ve forgiven his mother. He never would’ve stopped chasing us either. It was a kill or be killed situation. So we did what we had to do.

I just wish it didn’t have to make Freya our enemy. I still haven’t seen her since then. I hope she’s alright, and preferably not planning our demise.

I’ve often spoken to father about possibly visiting Freya to talk things out, but he would always shoot down the idea. Each time he’d say something like “Let it go boy, wounds like these do not heal so easily.” That or, “Nice words won’t undo what has been done.”

I’d ask him how he could be so certain, but I’m sure he’d just try to divert that conversation as well. Even after everything we’ve been through together over the last three years, my father still has his secrets. It is really infuriating at times, but I’m sure he has his reasons. None of which are very important now.

After all, we have far more pressing matters to deal with...

Father and I have just been startled awake by the sounds of a furious storm howling outside our cabin home. This storm sounds like an angry beast and it seems to have kicked up completely out of nowhere and is now threatening to reduce our small cabin home to nothing more than a pile of splinters.

Across from me my father sprang up to his feet and quickly fetched his axe. Without turning towards me yelled out his command. “Your bow!”

He sounded serious so I saw no reason to argue. I rushed to the corner of the room where my bow sat in its mount. Quickly snatching it and shouldering my quiver I made to follow my father passing Mimir on the way who called out from behind.

“What’s going on lads!?” Mimir shouted in a panic.

“Don’t know, stay here!” I called back as father pushed open the door. Mimir didn’t respond or if he did I just didn’t here him. In hindsight, telling a disembodied head to stay put was kind of unnecessary, and perhaps even rude. I’ll be sure to apologies to him later, assuming whatever's outside doesn’t kill us.

As I step out with my bow in hand I quickly spot the source of father's concern. A large man with broad shoulders and a barrel like chest. He was dressed in a dark cloak which obscured most of his features, but I could tell he was an older man, perhaps around the same age as father. At least if his thick graying beard was anything to go on.

The stranger made no move to attack us, at least not yet. So I was about to call out to them, but father beat me too it. “Who are you!?” He shouted over the angry tempest whirling around us.

I saw the large man’s chest rise and fall with a sigh before he finally spoke. “Who am I?” He asked. His voice was equal parts hoarse and resentful, and as soon as the words left his lips, his left hand moved. With surprising quickness he pushed aside part of his cloak to reveal a small ornate warhammer strapped at his waist. “Oh, I think you know who I am.”

I think I did. Despite never meeting this man or hearing his voice before, I had grown up on stories of the Gods from my mother. So it was hard not to recognize one so important. It was Thor, it had to be. Even with most of his face hidden, the hammer was a dead enough give away. I already knew that Brok and Sindri had forged the weapon and those two have a very particular sense of esthetics.

Of course the hammer wasn’t the only clue. There was also the angry storm hanging over our heads and the sparks that were currently flying from the cloaked man’s finger tips and his hammer. This man was a god, of that there was no doubt, and father must’ve put the pieces together as well since his body had stiffened considerably. His muscles tensing and relaxing as he took a familiar stance and readied himself for what would certainly be a bloody confrontation.

“I don’t know who you are, but you have no business here, leave now!” Father demanded, his tone lacking its usual composure. Was he fearful? No, that’s less likely than Muspelheim freezing over. Perhaps it was just the storm. It was loud, painfully so, and it was making it a bit hard to communicate normally.

Thor of course didn’t seem the least bit bothered by the tempest and began to chuckle menacingly at father’s demands. “Oh I think we both know that isn’t true. That is unless you have a poor memory?” He inquired with a mirthless grin and a raised eyebrow.

When father only scowled, Thor’s expression darkened and with a shake of his head his voice began to boom. Echoing so loudly it seemed to sallow the storm or perhaps feed on it. “You’re the one who butchered my boys, murdered my brother, and practically spit at my father’s feet when you denied him his prize!”

“Do you truly know the cost of your actions!? Did you believe the All-father would simply overlook the slight you have committed against him!? Against me!?” Thor roared, with his eyes wild and his large chest heaving.

When father still did not speak, Thor seemed to lose his patience. “It would seem not.” He sneered in disgust before taking a short moment to gather himself.

Once he had, Thor reached down to grip his weapon as he began to slowly step towards us. “I suppose it doesn’t matter now anyway. Fimbulwinter is nearly at its end and then Ragnarok, the day of reckoning will be upon us. Well, not us I suppose, or at least not you.” He said motioning towards father with his warhammer now in hand. “You’re an unwelcome variable. Father doesn’t care to take chances with outsiders like you, and nor do I.”

Father scoffed. “So Odin wishes me gone and he sends another one of his foolish sons to do what he is too cowardly to do himself?”

“Huh?” I mumbled as I stared at my father’s back with my jaw slack in disbelief.

I wasn’t sure what surprised me more. Father’s obvious attempt at antagonizing the god of thunder, or the fact that Thor actually began to laugh at the insults being thrown at his way a moment later. “Oh ho, do you have it wrong. I wasn’t sent, I volunteered for this. I’m not my brother, I don’t answer to my father’s every whim! I’m here now because I want to be, because this debt of blood is mine to collect, and will be mine alone!”

“Good, that makes this simpler.” Father declared surprising both Thor and myself this time. Then without taking his eyes off the thunder god, he leaned towards me and spoke in a hushed tone. “This is my fight boy, stay out of this.”

It was at that moment that I realized what father had been trying to do with his taunts. He sought to draw Thor’s ire on him and away from me.

“What, are you crazy!?” I heard myself shout before I could think better of it.

“Boy!” Father snapped.

“Don’t boy me! I’m not a child and I’m not letting you fight him alone!” I snapped in return.

“B-Atreus, this isn’t your fight!” Father argued back, his tone almost desperate.

Before either of us could argue further Thor cut in. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that Spartan. He’s just as much a part of this as you are.”

Hearing Thor’s words, father’s full intention quickly snapped back to the Aesir. “What was that!?” He growled.

“Oh, don’t be so surprised Spartan. The All-father has eyes and ears everywhere. You think after what you did, he wouldn’t make use of them?” Thor asked with a dark laugh as he began to circle us. “Really though, to believe we had the infamous Ghost of Sparta right here under our noses this whole time and didn’t even know it. To let one so dangerous roam free in our lands for this long, it’s almost shameful.”

Spartan, I heard that name before. Sparta was where father said he was from right? And Thor was talking about it. So did that mean the Aesir knew about father’s past? And what of this “Ghost” stuff? I had so many questions that still needed answers.

However my thoughts were soon interrupted when my father let out a sharp growl and he practically threw himself at his opponent. His massive form clearing the distance between him and the Aesir in a single bound. His mighty Leviathan Axe drawn back and primed to behead the thunder god.

Thor seemed all too eager to accept father’s challenge and the thunder god brought Mjölnir up in a motion so fast my eyes couldn’t even follow it, to strike the side of father’s axe.

The blow struck true and easily knocked father’s axe aside and father grunted in discomfort as he felt the weight of the blow carry down his arm. His muscles straining to keep hold of his weapon.

Meanwhile Thor decided to follow through, allowing the momentum of his own swing to spin him around full circle before he brought this hammer back around and towards father’s head. It was clearly a powerful strike, one that would’ve surely obliterated a mortal man, and likely crushed father’s skull if he hadn’t gotten his shield up in time to block it.

Despite father managing to avoid certain death, the blow from the great hammer didn’t just carry force alone. It struck down on the shield as though the fury of the entire storm above had come down with it, sending out a shockwave like I’d never seen before, and sparks flying in every direction.

Not being prepared for the sudden surge of energy, I was blown back several steps, and taken off my feet entirely.

Father, despite being closer, managed to take the blow a fair bit better, remaining on his feet even at a great deal of strain. He even managed to get out a few words between gritted teeth. “That is not what I was referring to god! What of the boy!”

“Ah, you wished to know of the boy’s fate?” Thor asked with a sinister laugh as he drove a boot into father’s exposed chest driving him back a step. “He will be sharing your own of course!”

Father’s eyes widened in what almost looked like horror, but it didn’t seem to be because of the minor blow he took. Then they quickly sharpened into a deadly glare as he charged back in. “The boy is innocent in this! Your fight is with me!”

“Spare me your filthy lies Outlander!?” Thor shot back, anger starting to slip back into his voice as the two gods clashed. Their weapons slammed into each other hard enough to shatter stone, a fact I only knew because the ground actually began to crack below their feet, yet both their weapons held firm.

“Was it not your half-breed that gutted my Modi! Cowardly fool though he may have been, he was still my boy, and your's cut him down without mercy!” Thor spat as he drove his fist into father’s face.

Farther retaliated by slamming his head into the bridge of Thor’s nose, no doubt causing him to taste blood, but Thor just laughed it off. “Yeah that’s the way! I don’t know about how you do things back home, but here it’s blood for blood, eye for an eye!” He shouted before shifting his gaze towards me and putting on a smile that made my stomach churn. “A son for a son.”

Father roared in anger as flames began to lick at his wrists and he slammed his shield against Thor’s chest causing the god to stagger backward a step, before bringing his axe back in aiming to spit the cruel bastard in half at the waist.

Unfortunately Thor recovered quickly. One second he was stumbling and the next, a bright blue aura had engulfed his whole body, and he became a blur of motion. The thunder god swept around father’s swing with a dancer’s grace, circling around to his right side to strike down with his hammer. He aimed to sweep father off his feet.

My father’s eyes widened as he saw the attack coming, but he made no move to evade it. He had no time to.

So for a moment it looked as if the blow would strike home, causing a feeling of cold terror to run down my spine and flood my veins, but father was an experienced warrior and had been ready. So instead of taking the full brunt of the blow, he threw himself back, and rolled with the hit. This allowed him to flip over backwards and land straight back on his feet ready to continue the fight.

The maneuver seemed to have the desired effect of catching Thor off guard and father was all too eager to take advantage. The god of thunder was standing at an awkward position however, so father had to twist around to bring his axe to bear.

In doing so the back of father’s axe glided across Thor’s chest causing sparks to fly as it grinded against the bright blue aura that seemed to protect his body.

To my ears, the impact of father’s axe to the thunder god’s chest sounded more like he had struck steel rather than flesh, but the thin crimson stream that began to spew forth from Thor’s chest afterward had proven otherwise.

Thor must’ve felt the blow too, since he staggered backward, and his free hand reaching up to grip his fresh wound. Father saw his foes weakness and charged in after him lifting his axe high above his head for another strike.

Thor responded with a rage filled roar before he raised his own weapon, but he didn’t raise it high for a strike, or even in a defensive manner. Instead he pointed the head straight at father like he’d planned to impale him on it. It was a move that would’ve been laughable if the god wielded a normal hammer, but Mjolnir was anything but normal. 

Father’s only warning of the danger came in the form of a bright flash of light and a loud crack. Both were caused by a surge of energy created within the hammer resulting in a miniature lightning storm erupting from its head.

Of course the warning came far too late and my father took the blast directly in his bare chest, knocking him clean off his feet, and carrying him several feet back to smash through the trunk of an old rotten tree.

“Father!” I screamed as a fresh wave of fear began to grip my heart.

To my relief I heard my father manage a groan as he began to pick himself back up off the snow-covered soil, and brush off the deadwood clinging to him. “I’m fine boy.”

“Are you outlander!? Are you so certain!? We shall see!” Thor sneered as he leapt into the air and slammed his hammer back down to impact the ground. The blow caused the earth to tremble as yet another wave of raw electricity surged forward like a tidal-wave.

Father saw it coming this time, and with no small amount of effort, he managed to throw himself out of the way allowing the wave to pass by harmlessly. Well at least if we discount the devastated tree line a few paces behind him. It was a small price to pay, i suppose. Meanwhile, father took aim for the thunder god’s head, spun his body to get some momentum behind his throw, and winged his axe in his foe’s direction.

“You’ll have to do better than that!” Thor scoffed before he used this hammer to bat the flying axe aside. 

When father saw his weapon being sent twirling off course, he reached out his hand, causing it to quickly correct, and begin to fly back to his outstretched hand.

“Huh, now that’s a nice trick. I thought I recognized the dwarves’ handiwork.” Thor mused before a sinister smirk appeared across his lips. “Your form could use some improvement though. Let me show you how it’s done!” With that declaration Thor took hold of his weapon’s leather tether and gave it a quick wind up, before launching it like an arrow fired from a ballista. 

Almost immediately after father had his weapon back in his iron grip it was struck by Thor’s hammer and torn away from him. Fortunately the attack had only struck father’s weapon, but now his axe was being carried away by Mjölnir, and now as they sailed into the distance, and neither weapon showed any signs of coming back.

Father was unarmed, but so was Thor, weather that was the thunder god’s intention or not, I’m not sure, but father planned to take advantage. With a furious battlecry father turned back towards his opponent as his body began to burst into flame. Then in what seemed like the blink of an eye, father was upon the thunder god, his fists smashing against his bright blue aura with unrelenting vigor.

Thor laughed as he took a fist to the chin and began to trade blows with father. As they fought it quickly became apparent that, while father had the edge in raw strength, Thor was the faster of the two combatants.

Much like Baldur had been in their previous battles, Thor was able to move in quick bursts of speed, but unlike his brother, Thor made good use of this magic. The thunder god practically oozed electrical energy from every pour, making him difficult to strike without suffering harm in turn, and of course his attacks also struck with all the force a lightning storm.

Father needed to be careful, but careful wasn’t his style, I doubt it ever was. He just kept on attacking, only pausing after taking a strong blow from Thor, and even then, he gave it right back, ignoring all the pain that he no doubt felt.

Father wasn’t losing, not yet, but he wasn’t winning either. That meant there was a chance he could lose and that was a problem. I had to do something. I know he wanted me to stay out of this, but if he lost I was as good as dead anyway, so I may as well fight while we still had a chance.

Drawing an arrow from my quiver, I rose up my bow, and took aim for the stupid thunder god’s head. As I pulled the arrow back, my bowstring began to shimmer, and sparks shot down the shaft as a magical current enveloped it. After taking a deep breath to steady myself, I took the shot.

My arrow cut a hard line through the air leaving a trail of sparks in its wake. To my surprise the arrow had struck home, embedding itself into Thor’s shoulder. The thunder god had simply been too enthralled with battle with father to notice my attack coming, but he had been lucky enough to move at the right time, and avoid taking the arrow in something a bit more vital.

Thor was clearly caught off guard by my surprise attack, diverting his attention, and gave father enough time to land a savage three hit combo to the god’s gut. Each blow earned a loud cracking sound, likely signifying a new broken bone. However it wasn’t enough to put the thunder god down, and he simply grit his teeth as he forced a foot up into father’s chest and kicked him back.

Then Thor reached up to the still electrically charged arrow sticking out of his shoulder blade and yanked it free. Taking a brief moment to inspect the object that had caused him injury, he scowled before he tightened his grip snapping the arrow in half and allowing the pieces to fall to the ground.

However, the electrical charge remained in Thor’s hands. It was like he’d pulled the magic right out of the arrow and joined it with his own. You know, now that I think about, maybe it wasn’t the best idea to use Shock Arrows on the god of thunder.

Just as this thought went through my mind, I saw the god of thunder turn towards me with a hateful look in his eyes. “You should know better than to play with things you don’t understand boy, let this be a lesson to you!”

With that declaration the thunder god pointed his palm at me and fired off a bolt of electricity not unlike the ones he had discharged at father, albeit much smaller. It was a fact that had me counting my blessing after it struck my chest, sending a wave of searing pain through my whole body, and causing a scream to force its way out of my throat.

“Atreus!” I heard father yell out to me, his voice filled with rage and panic. Then the struggle between him and Thor kicked off anew. None of this I could actually see since I was currently flat on my back and my vision clouded by stars.

Slowly I blinked the spots from my eyes and climbed back onto shaky legs. Then I took another deep breath. “Okay, that didn’t go too well. I need a new tactic.” I declared before looking back towards the fight.

It was then that I was treated to the glorious sight of my father lifting the thunder god up by the waist and body slamming him through a tree only to keep going until they both slammed into the side of a cliff. Then father immediately began to lay into Thor with a series of flaming haymakers while screaming his head off the whole time.

Thor for his part was doing his best to keep his guard up, taking each blow in stride, and even managing to get a few licks in here and there. Still it looked like he was holding back. Was he perhaps trying to wear father out? That seemed like a foolish plan, but he could know something I don’t. Since I still couldn’t be sure that father would win, I still had to help somehow.

With that in mind I began to scan the area for anything that could be useful. My bow was no good and I needed something I could use against Thor, if not as a weapon then maybe as distraction, at least then it might give father an edge in this fight.

Eventually my eyes wondered back to father and a small object hanging from his waist. It was the Realm Key, the one that still contained the Light of Alfheim, father always kept it with him. While we hadn’t done much realm hopping since we came back home, it was still far too important to leave lying around.

I needed that key, but father and Thor were of course still beating each other senseless, and with how intense the melee had become, I couldn’t just run up and grab it. So I waited for the right moment to approach.

My moment eventually came when father grabbed hold of an old oak tree’s trunk and ripped it straight out of the ground, roots and all, and proceeded to bash the Thor’s face in with it.

Thor reeled back from the blow and was sent flying several meters through the air to crash into a rocky outcrop causing it to crumble down on top of him. Now with the thunder god busy digging himself out, I made my move and ran up to join my father.

“Father, I’m coming!” I called out to him.

“He isn’t beaten yet boy! Stay back!” Father shouted as he spared a quick glanced in my direction and reached out with his hand to call back his axe.

“I know I just need the key!” I shouted in return as I came to stand beside my father.

“Key? What key boy?!” Father asked.

“The Bifröst!” I declared pointing to the object in question. That caused father to raise an eyebrow. Figuring I needed to give at least some explication I quickly drew out my bow, with the string still surging with electrical energy, and plucked at the string to show him. “My bow is useless against him like this, I need the Light!”

Father’s stern gaze said he still didn’t want me in this fight, but he clearly didn’t see any value in leaving me with an ill effective weapon. “Fine.” He said reaching down to pluck the key off his belt and held it out towards me, but when I made to reach for it he pulled it back and added. “Don’t lose it.”

“I won’t, I swear!” I assured him before I reached out to snatch the key and father made no move to stop me this time.

As I went to work running the key down the length of my bowstring to apply the enchantment I got pushed aside right before I felt the wind vibrate as something rush past my head. Looking up, I saw the Magic Hammer of Thor zip by, and father surged forward to intercept the thunder god who was now not only free but charging towards them like a mad man.

“Die already you filthy outlanders!” Thor shouted as he caught his hammer and sent it right back us.

Father quickly got between us and raised his shield to block the incoming bludgeon. While his shield succeeded in softening the blow, it still struck hard enough to send him stumbling backward. Then before he could regain his footing, Thor called back his hammer again and used it to unleash another burst of electricity.

Again father’s shield absorbed the brunt of the onslaught. Unfortunately he wasn’t able to stave it off completely, causing him to be forced down on one knee unable to move while the lightning cracked around him like whips, and singeing his pale skin.

Seeing my chance to help, I took it. Once again drawing up my bow now infused with Elven Light, I notched an arrow, readying two more, and letting loose.

The first arrow caught the thunder god off guard, striking him square in the chest, and exploding as the magic that protected him clashed with my own. The second arrow had a similar effect, when it struck him in the shoulder. The third however was struck aside, by Thor’s hammer before it could find its mark. It didn’t matter though. Thor’s attack had ended and he was forced to fall back or get beheaded by father who tried to do just that the moment he was able to move again.

Father didn’t let up though, and neither did I. Notching another arrow I took aim again, only this time I channeled more of my magic into it, and instead of focusing on my opponent, I aimed down at ground and shouted. “Ulfr Hlaup!”

When I let the arrow fly, energy exploded from it, and when it finally struck the ground it landed on foot paws. Four paws quickly became eight, and eight became sixteen. Now four wolves composed of pure light stood before me. “Attack him!” I roared while pointing towards the thunder god.

Without needing further instruction, the wolves burst into motion, each scattering in a different direction in an attempt to encircle their prey. Thor saw them coming and brought his hammer around to smack one of them aside as it leapt at him with its ethereal teeth bared.

The spectral beast took the blow to the jaw with nary a whimper as the impact rippled across its frame causing its whole body exploded in a flash of bright light. Thor let out a pained grunt and was forced to squint when the blast enveloped him, burning his flesh.

Father had been close to the blast as well, but was use to the wolves attack patterns, and took a few steps back. Just enough to let him avoid the brunt of the attack, and then he was right back on the thunder god, using his axe to carve out a piece of the god’s side.

I heard Thor let out a sharp hiss as he felt the axe cut through his aura to bite into his abdomen, one that quickly morphed into a furious snarl as he took hold of the axe handle and yanked it free so he could shoulder charge.

Father took the blow and was knocked back a step. Now with some room Thor raise his hammer high to strike him down, but one of my wolves jumped up onto his back and bit down on his shoulder. Thor let out another pained grunt, this one more annoyed than the last.

“Get off of me you damn beast!” Thor spat as his free hand snapped up to grab the wolf by the head yanking it off of his back, and slamming it down onto the ground in front of him.

The wolf yelped as it detonated releasing another flash of burning light right in the thunder god’s face. When Thor closed his eyes to avoid being blinded, the iron fist of my father collided with his chin, causing a meaty crack, and likely dislodging some teeth.

Before Thor I let loose too more arrows, one striking him in the chest, and the other his arm, which he had raised to block it from his face. “Enough of this!” He roared before jumping back to avoid another swing of father’s axe, then spinning on his heels, he aimed the head of his hammer straight at an approaching wolf, and let loose a blast of electricity.

One second the wolf was there, and then the next, it just wasn’t. The spectral beast got vaporized before it could even get close. That meant I was down to my last wolf and it was currently rushing in for the thunder god’s left side, intent on ripping his throat out. Thor wasn’t having it however and promptly directed his hammer in the wolf’s direction.

“Dodge!” I commanded causing the wolf to break right just in time to avoid being roasted.

A heartbeat later and the wolf had cleared the rest of the distance between it and its prey and lunged in for the kill, but the god of thunder was ready. Thor reached out with his free hand catching the beast out of mid air by the throat. The spectral wolf snarled angrily and tried to claw at Thor’s chest, but Thor simply ignored it while he tightened his grip crushing the beast’s windpipe, and causing it to explode.

Now use to the pain Thor shrugged off the elven magic and surge forward to strike his hammer down on father’s shield. This time the blow somehow held more force than any attack the thunder god had used up to this point. It was so intense that I felt the ground below me tremble, while the wind around us whipped up into a violent frenzy.

Thor didn’t let up there either. Instead he struck again, and again, and again, all in quick succession, and each feeling more powerful than the last. Father as expected was holding up okay, even managing to get in a few blows of his own, which the thunder god didn’t even seem to notice. To my horror though, I noticed cracks begin to spread across the surface of father’s shield. I’d never even seen that shield so much as chip before, so seeing it crack like that was telling. It was also very worrying since if it broke, father would be left defenseless.

Figuring it was time for another distraction I drew up my bow once more, but the moment I did, I locked eyes with Thor. He was staring right at me, his eyes wild, and furious. “Not this time boy!” He spat as he finally halted in his onslaught to aim his hammer at me.

“No!” Father cried out as he tried to stop the god of thunder.

He must’ve been too late, because the next thing I saw was a flash of light, then there was a crack of thunder, a sharp pain in my chest, and the whole world started spinning. First I think I saw the sky, then the ground, then the sky again, then the ground, then sky one last time before a sharp pain shot through me back, and I heard the sound of splintering wood.

The next thing I knew I was flat on my back, staring up at the broken ceiling of our old cabin. The pain I felt was so intense that I actually started to feel numb, and my ears were ringing so badly, that the world was somehow starting to seem silent. I think I could vaguely hear my father call out to me, but the only reply I could manage was a groan.

“Atreus, are you alright lad!” I heard another voice call out, this one much closer.

Slowly turning my head in the direction of the voice, I spotted Mimir right where we’d left him moments ago. “M-mimir, are you okay?” I mumbled as I tried to roll over and get back on my feet.

“That’s my line lad, you just road a lightning bolt in threw the wall! If you weren’t a god, you’d be paying Helheim another visit right about now! Now care to tell me what’s going on!?” Mimir inquired.

“It’s Thor, h-he attacked us. Wants revenge for his sons.” I replied.

“Yeah, that was what I was afraid of. That brute isn’t one to let a score go unsettled. Honestly I’m surprised it took him this long.” Mimir mused. “So how is the fight going? Are we winning?”

I shook my head. “Father is holding out for now, but Thor is too strong, and nothing I try is working against him.”

“Well it looks like we’re in another fine mess. You got any ideas lad?” Mimir asked.

“Not really, do you?” I shot back.

Mimir looked thoughtful for a moment before his face scrunched up and he replying with. “Sorry lad, I got nothing. If there is anything that bloodthirsty oaf is good at, it would be fighting. Trust me when I tell you this, if I knew an easy way to deal with him, I’d have done it years ago.”

“Well great, I guess I’ll just have to come up with something then.” I said as I struggled back onto my feet and began to take in the cabin around me, my eyes looking carefully looking over everything in sight.

“What’re you doing lad?” Mimir asked.

“I’m looking for something to help us.” I replied as I began walk around the space, turning over objects, and looking threw chests. “Father and I have collected a fair number of useful trinkets over the last few years. Maybe perhaps one of them could help us get out of this mess.”

“Good thinking lad! This I can help with!” Mimir declared as he too began to look around the room. His eyes eventually on a small round object on the table beside him. “Ah the gate stone of course, lad how about this!?”

My head instantly snapped in the direction Mimir was looking and I soon spotted the Key of Yggdrasil. The key is a round blue object that looks kind of like a stone. Brok gave it to us three years ago, and it grants us passage on the branches of the world tree. It was quite useful for getting around Midgard quickly and undetected.

“Mimir you’re a genius!” I exclaimed when I saw the key. There is literally a portal in our front yard, if we used the Key to slip between realms, we’d be able to make an escape. How popular such a plan would be with father I couldn’t be sure, but it was something.

“Well I am the smartest man alive.” Mimir said jokingly.

“That you are.” I retorted before rushing over to snatch up the key and stash it in a pouch at my waist. Then I turned towards Mimir, and snatch him up too, hanging him by my waist like father usually did. “Come on, if we’re making a break for it, I can’t go leaving you behind.”

“You have my thanks lad.” Mimir said in return.

Heading back toward the door, or at least what was left of it, since the door frame seemed to have taken brunt of my entry. Looking outside, I soon caught sight of Thor, and my father, both still locked in fierce combat.

“It sounds bad out there.” Mimir mused.

“Yeah it is.” I replied before tearing my eyes away from the two hulking figures, and towards the small gathering of stones on the other side of the clearing. Those stones acted as the marker for the portal and our ticket out of here. “This could be a problem.”

“What is it lad?” Mimir inquired.

“There’s a bunch of rubble in the way now. It shouldn’t be a problem for father to clear a path, but how is he going do that without Thor trying to stop us? Even if we clear the way, how’re we going to get into the portal without Thor following us through?”

“Sounds like you need a distraction.” Mimir replied.

“Yeah, but I’m fresh out of ideas. My arrows are barely fazing Thor and there’s no way I’m getting in close enough to use my knife.” I shot back suddenly feeling deflated. It felt like I had just taken one step forward and two steps back.

“So you need a weapon then?” Mimir asked.

“Yes, I need a weapon! Something, anything, as long as it will hurt that bastard it will do!” I declared.

“In that case I may have a suggestion, though I get the feeling you’re father isn’t going to like it.” Mimir declared.

“Father doesn’t like anything, just tell me!?” I pressed.

“Don’t you remember what your father keeps beneath the floorboards!?” Mimir asked.

I paused for a moment than turned around to stare at the rug that draped over the opening in the floor. Then realization hit me. “The Blades of Chaos, of course!” I cheered before sprinting over and throwing the rug aside.

“Again, I really don’t think your father will like this.” Mimir reminded.

“He can dislike it all he wants after we get out of this alive!” I declared as I yanked open the trap door and reached down inside the floor to retrieve a small bundle of red cloth.

Carefully I set down the cloth and began to unwrap it revealing two bladed weapons of medium size. Each of these weapons featured a menacing skull motif on the guards, runic markings along the blades, and a long length of chain hanging from grips.

Father had used these weapons a lot during our last adventure, and it he seems like he had them for a long time prior to that, but he didn’t seem too fond of them. Why, I wasn’t sure. Just another one of those things he didn’t like to talk about.

Unfortunately that meant father never bothered to teach me how to use these weapons, but luckily I had been paying enough attention when he’d been using them to get the gist. Taking hold of the blade’s chains, I began to coil them around my wrists, careful not to wrap them too tight, and then I took hold of the handles.

The moment I gripped the handles, the weapons began to hum with energy, and flames danced across the surface of each blade. When I held the blades out in front of me, and stared down at the flames, I suddenly felt a surge of intense emotion. There was fear, anger, sadness, and excitement. All of them ran through me all at once, it felt so raw. It was both incredible, and terrifying. “Whoa!” Was all I could manage saying in that moment.

“What is this now? My, isn’t this an interesting development.” I heard what sounded like a woman’s voice coming from behind me.

“Whose there!?” I shouted as I spun around, only to find no one there.

“Is everything alright lad?” Mimir asked his voice filled with worry.

“Y-yeah I’m fine, but hey you didn’t happen to see anyone else in here a moment ago did you?” I asked.

“No lad, I would’ve said something if there had been. You sure you’re alright? Maybe we should put those things back after all.” Mimir suggested.

“No!” I felt the word rip itself from my mouth before I could even think to stop it. For a moment, both Mimir and I were silent. Finally after what felt like an eternity, I cleared my throat, and spoke again. “L-look you don’t need to worry so much Mimir. I’m a god right? I can handle this.”

“I guess I will just have to trust you on this one.” Mimir conceded.

“Good, now let’s go!” I declared as I turned and pushed my way out of the house.

Soon I found myself out in the open, with father and Thor a short distance away, both looking a bit worse for ware. It was hard to tell who was more banged up. Too much blood covering their wounds for me to see which ones were closed, and which were still bleeding.

Father seemed too focused on the fight to notice me. Luckily Thor was much the same. Taking a deep breath, I tightened my grip on my new weapons, and felt the heat from them wash over me. It was oddly comforting in this bitter cold. Then I returned my focus to the god of thunder, and a moment later, I was moving.

My advance was anything but subtle, heck I practically screaming my head of the whole time, but it didn’t matter. The storm that still hung over head caused most of the sound to just be lost in the winds. By the time I was close enough to be heard, I was also close enough to strike.

Thor turned to look in my direction just in time to see a pair of flaming dagger’s shooting towards his face. “Tenacious brat!” Thor spat as he knocked one of the blades away only scream in agony when the second to dug into his collarbone.

Since I still had hold of the chain connecting to the blade the Thor diverted, I gave it a good tug, pulling the blade back, and slashing it across the thunder god’s chest. “You like that, how about this!?” I roared before yanking on the chain to yank the blade back into my hand, and I jumped forward to drive it into his other shoulder.

“Boy, what are doing!” Father shouted no doubt noticing the weapons I was wielding.

“Saving our skin, again!” I shot back as I kicked of the thunder god’s chest leaving the blades in only so I could yank on the chains again to slam Thor face down into the snow. Only than did I yang the blades back into my hands.

“Those are too dangerous boy! Give them to me!” Father demanded as he ran up to stand beside me.

“No time! You need dig up the portal! I’ll keep him busy until then!” I explained causing father to raise an eyebrow before turning back towards where the portal usually was and finding it covered in rubble.

When his eyes met mine again, they were as hard as usual, yet contemplative. “You aim to run.” He questioned.

I shrugged. “Why not, better to live to fight another day right?”

Father gave me an intense look, before his eyes trailed over to Thor who was currently picking himself up from the snow. Once back on his feet we could see that all of his wounds had already healed, and after the thunder god cracked his neck from side to side a few times, it was clear he still looked fit for the fight. Father on the other hand seemed winded.

Father likely realizing that we’re at a disadvantage, he let out a deep sigh, and said. “Fine.”

“Now what’re you two babbling about over there?” Thor asked.

“Nothing much,” I replied before shooting Thor the most confident grin I could manage. “Was telling father to take a break, I think I can handle you from here.”

Whatever Thor thought I was going to say, it must’ve not been that, since he soon burst into a full belly laugh. “Ha, well you certainly got spirit boy, I’ll give yah that much, but it seems you got your brains from that knuckle dragger of a father! You really think you can take me on all on your lonesome or have you just gone mad?!”

“You know you’re not really as tough as you think you are. If you were, wouldn’t this fight have been settled by now?” I taunted causing the thunder god to stiffen and focus his hateful gaze squarely on me. “Why not try me? I think I might just surprise you.”

“That’s some awfully big talk for such a small brat!” Thor spat. “Very well, let’s see what you’re made of!”

Now that I was sure I had Thor’s attention I didn’t waste time. I quickly jumped back shouldering my blades so I could once again draw out my bow. In a practiced motion I notched and loosed three arrows in quick succession, imbuing each of them with my magic, and shouting out the magic words. “Galti Atrás!”

As the arrows struck the ground between Thor and me, they began to take form, summoning a horde of spectral boars numbering nearly twenty in total, and all them stampeding straight towards the thunder god.

Thor’s eyes widen in surprise, but he quickly gathers himself, and directs his hammer straight up towards the storm. “Mjölnir, vanquish my foes!” He roared, causing a flash of lightning to shoot up from the hammer, and a second later, the heavens rained down lightning strikes all around him.

Over half the boars were whipped out by lightning strikes before they could even reach the thunder god, while the rest were either avoided, or simply struck aside. However I didn’t let up, instead I began to fire straight at Thor himself. Some of my arrows managed to find purchase, but even those didn’t seem to have much effect.

“Enough play, let’s end this!” Thor declared right before he made his move. Using all the speed his godhood granted him, Thor was on top of me before I could even blink, and was swinging his hammer down to crush my skull in.

Thinking fast, I just managed to get my bow between me, and the god’s weapon before impact. My bow had been modified by the same dwarven brothers that had forged Mjölnir and father’s axe, so I was confident that it could at least handle a few blows.

However my confidence nearly proved fatal when the bow immediately cracked nearly snapping in half as Thor’s superior strength overwhelmed me, forcing my arms to give out, and slamming the bow against my chest before sending me flying backward.

The world was spinning again and I could taste blood on my lips. For a moment I thought I was done for, but then the world stopped spinning, and I felt a pair of familiar arms rap around me. “Atreus, are you alright! Speak to me boy!”

Looking up I could see father staring down at me. Looking around a bit more, I could also see we were near the portal, and the area was now clear enough for us to use. “I’m fine, I think. The key is in my back pouch hurry!” I forced out.

Father didn’t hesitate, quickly reaching into the pouch at my waist he seized the key, and placed it before the stone circle behind us causing the rocks to lift off the ground, and form into an archway creating a door.

Thor of course saw this and broke into a sprint while shouting out. “Where do you think you’re going!?”

“None of you’re business!” I shouted as I took out one last arrow, carefully notched it in my fractured bow, and fired it straight into the thunder god’s face stunning him. “Get us out of here!” I shouted back to father, who didn’t argue, and dragged us back through the portal, quickly closing it behind us. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Thor**

“Well that could’ve of gone better.” I grumbled while kicking around the seemingly normal stones, my prey had used to escape.

That is when I noticed a familiar spectral green bird fly down to land on the branch of a near by tree. Its eyes looked down on my as if they were judging me, and I looked back, meeting its gaze unflinchingly. 

*Caw caw caw!* The bird squawked angrily.

This was father’s magic. Even though the bird spoke in no language I knew, I could still some how understand it. “I know, but they only delay what is enviable.” I said to assure father.

*Caw caw!* The bird squawked again.

So father intends to go through with that plan. Not that it really matters to me. “Fine, let that accursed wench have her turn. Then once she fails, I will have my prize.”

*Caw caw caw!* The bird squawked, this time seeming more satisfied, and then it kicked off the branch, and began to fly away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kratos and Atreus take a trip to visit old friends and have a fated encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot another chapter is ready! Do try to forgive the delay, been bound to my work place for weeks now, and just hadn't had much time to actually write anything. Don't know when I'll be able to update again either since I'm going right back to the grind here soon, but I'll try my best.
> 
> As always feel free to leave your thoughts and feedback in the comments below. I always love hearing what you guys think.

**Atreus**

“We, we made it! We actually made it!” I cheered as the relief washed over me and I collapsed to my knees.

After taking a moment to just breathe, and calm my nerves, I stared out over the colorful void that made up the space between realms. The vividly glowing branches of the world tree spreading out in all directions, as far as the eye could see. This place always had a pleasant view, but I’d never been so happy to see it before now.

“Aye, that we did lad. If only barely.” Mimir chimed in.

Father grumbled. “We survived, but our enemies still haunt our step. From here on out we must be vigilant.”

“Indeed, I also think it wise for us to keep moving. A moving target is always harder to hit as they say.” Mimir suggested earning a nod of agreement from father.

“Speaking of which, where are we going from here?” I had to ask, because I really hadn’t put much thought into what to do after escaping with our lives.

“We shall go to see the dwarves.” Father declared.

When I heard my father say that I perked me up a little bit. I hadn’t seen the dwarf brothers in quite some time and it’d be nice to catch up. “We’re going to see Brok and Sindri!?” I asked excitedly.

Father gave a curt nod. “We could use supplies and our weapons are in need of repair.” He explained as he unfolded his shield to show off the numerous cracks, scratches, and dents in the metal. Then he looked down at me and the weapons on my back. “Your bow is also cracked. It will not be reliable like that.”

“Makes sense to me, those two might also have something to help with those wounds.” Mimir declared while directing his gaze up at father’s burnt and bloodied chest.

“I will be fine head. These wounds are nothing.” Father shot back before he tensed his body, likely to channel some of his energy, and causing most of the small injuries to quickly disappear, though some still remained.

“I’m sure most of those will heal just fine, but many were caused by Mjölnir. I’m sure you know by now that it is no ordinary hammer. Even for a god like you, those wounds won’t heal overnight.” Mimir explained.

Father grumbled in annoyance but conceded Mimir’s point. “Fine, then we should also find someplace to rest.”

“Can’t we just stay with Brok and Sindri?” I asked because I knew that Tyr’s Temple would have more than enough room for them.

“No!” Father and Mimir said at the same time catching me off guard.

“What, why not!?” I inquired, feeling more than a little confused.

Father was the first to answer. “The gods are hunting us boy. We can’t stay with the dwarves without putting them in danger.”

“Oh, right! I guess that really wouldn’t be a good idea!” I admitted before another realization came to me. “Hey, you actually do care about those two don’t you?” I asked teasingly.

“They have their uses.” Father said flatly.

“Sure, sure, whatever you say.” I teased some more.

“No more talk, time is not on our side.” Father declared before he made to move forward, stopping only momentarily to stare down at the blades on my back. I saw his hand twitch, and for a moment, I was sure he was going to take them from me, but he for some reason he didn’t. Instead he spoke again, his tone cold and rigid. “Once, we get your bow repaired I will be taking those back. They’re dangerous.”

“Fine.” I said, not seeing the point in arguing with him. He clearly wouldn’t have it anyway, and I know for a fact, he was better with them.

“Good, now let us go.” Was all he said before he began to march down the path and towards another portal which would lead us back into Midgard.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Kratos**

Even as I took my first step back into Midgard leaving the battle with Thor far behind, I could still feel my hands twitching with agitation, while the subtle ache in my wounds continued to grow.

I can’t recall the last time I had felt this uneasy. Perhaps I had felt something akin to this when Ares and Zeus had first sought to betray me, but those were far more jarring. This feeling was more subtle, but the dread was there. Like a lingering shadow just out of sight.

Perhaps it was due to the distance I felt from the gods in this place. I did not care what they thought of me, and I had no interest in playing their games, but I also knew I could not ignore this. They were after the boy, my son, and I will not lose him. I can’t lose another.

I had always hoped to spare Atreus from this curse that has followed me for so long, but it seems the past just won’t stay buried.

With these thoughts plaguing my mind, I found my eyes drawn down towards the blades hanging from Atreus’ back. Again, when I saw them, I felt the urge to separate those accursed things from the boy, just as I had every time before.

Those blades were wicked, and as evil as the monster who bestowed them upon me. They represented everything I use to be, and everything I wished to leave behind. So again I found myself pondering why I brought them with me. Why couldn’t I just leave them behind like I had everything else?

Of course I already knew the answer. I kept the blades because they were necessary, because one day I’d need their power, just as I did when the boy fell ill and again when Thor had attacked our home. If Atreus hadn’t taken up the blades, we might’ve both fallen to the god of thunder.

The thought sickened me, and the only comfort I had was the fact that this arrangement would only be temporary. Atreus won’t have to suffer like I had, at least not for as long. For now I can do nothing about it, nor do I have time to dwell on such things at the moment. So I forced down all of my doubts, all of my frustrations, and tried to focus on the path head.

Now, finally allowing my eyes to wonder, I found that we had arrived in Sindri’s camp near the base of the mountain. It was the same one we had first met the dwarf three years ago, and while it now sat empty and buried in several feet of snow, not much else seemed to have change since our last visit here.

“Hey this is Sindri’s old shop!” Atreus’ declared, no doubt making the same observations as I, before his expression became more contemplative. “Hmm, but Sindri isn’t here. In fact it doesn’t look like anyone’s been here in a while.”

“No it does not seem so.” I agreed with a nod.

“Why didn’t we just portal straight to Tyr’s Temple? That seems like our best bet for finding Brok and Sindri doesn’t it?” Atreus questioned.

“Hmm,” It was a valid question so I needed a moment to consider it. It wasn’t really a conscious decision to come here, it was merely the first place I’d thought of when opening the portal, but it was a convenient one given its close proximity to the Lake of the Nine.

Even if it would be a bit of a walk, it would take no longer than a day to reach the temple. There was one factor that still concerned me. “The gods hunt us now boy, they will expect us to make for the temple. I think it best we approach from the outside. That way, if they lay in ambush, we shall be better able to make a retreat.”

“Oh, I get it! That way Brok and Sindri won’t get caught in the middle either!” Atreus exclaimed.

“Yes, that too.” I agreed, though it hadn’t really been part of my reasoning, I supposed it was true.

“So, we make for the temple brothers?” Mimir chimed in.

“You almost sound excited Mimir, you looking forward to seeing the Dwarf brothers again?” Atreus asked.

Mimir scoffed. “Excited to get out of this cold more like.”

That remark earned a raised eyebrow from both Atreus and I. “I thought you didn’t feel the cold?” Atreus retorted.

“I don’t, but not everyone is resilient as you two, and I don’t have all that warm blood running through my veins. Seriously, I think my lips are trying to freeze shut every time I stop moving them.” Mimir explained, his tone somewhere between joking, and deathly serious.

“Doesn’t seem like such a bad thing if you ask me.” I declared bluntly earning an angry grumble from the head.

“Alright, alright, I guess we should get moving.” Atreus declared while trying and failing to suppress a laugh. “Right?” He asked turning to me for conformation.

I gave a nod in return and began the march towards the Lake of the Nine. The trail ahead, much like the camp before it, was about the same as I remembered it. Though trekking through knee deep snow certainly made the journey a bit more difficult.

Snowfall was common place to these lands, but three continues years of winter can make any snow covered landscape look more akin to a tropical paradise. As a result these last three years have been especially harsh.

Almost nothing living can thrive in these frozen wastes anymore. So the boy and I have spent almost everyday out in the wilds searching for game to hunt, while setting up traps, and gathering nuts and berries. During the nights, most of our time is spent chopping firewood, and maintaining the hearth.

Even with all our efforts, it still only feels like we’re just scraping by. I fear if it weren’t for this other worldly constitution that our godhood grants us, we would’ve both succumb to the elements by now. To make matters worse, the draugr have been appearing more and more frequently, and in greater numbers.

It was almost as if the gates of Helheim had been thrown open, and the souls of the dead were now spilling over into Midgard. An idea that sounds crazy to most, but I’d seen something similar happen back in Greece, and I’d already seen enough of Helheim to know something was a miss in the underworld.

I could only hope that what ever was happening to this world was simply a sign of change, and not the beginning of the end.

“Father, draugr!” I heard Atreus call pulling my mind away from the past and back into the present.

“Where boy?” I asked as I carefully began to take in my surroundings and reached around my back to draw the Leviathan.

“Over there! Do you see them!?” Atreus declared while pointing towards a cluster of trees just off the main path.

The trees were clustered close together and the sky was overcast making it difficult to make out much. After a moment of silence I tried to squint, and focus my eyes. It was subtle, but it was there, figures moving in the darkness, each with tiny pinpricks of red where eyes should be.

The unholy creatures must’ve realized they’d been noticed, because a sickening screech echoed from within the woods, right before a small horde of shambling abominations sprang forth. A rough count told me there was about fifteen in total. It was a large number, but nothing that we couldn’t deal with.

“You ready boy?” I asked my son as I glanced down to look at him.

Atreus gave a grim nod, before quickly drawing is bow, then pausing to look down at the weapon’s cracked frame. With a sign he shouldered his bow once again, reached over his back, and he drew forth the Blades of Chaos. The wicked blades beginning to admit an unsettlingly familiar glow the moment he gripped them.

“I’m ready.” Atreus replied.

Again I was stricken by how odd the sight of the boy holding those blades felt. So much so, that I had to grit my teeth to ignore it. I couldn’t let myself be distracted, not with the enemy right in front of me.

“Good, now do not falter!” I roared as I charged forward to meet our enemies head on.

The first draugr to enter my sights was a thin and lanky thing. In its right hand it held an old rusted short sword, and in its left it gripped a round wooden shield that showed extensive signs of rot. However despite the poor condition of its armaments, the undead creature seemed confident of its chances. 

I suppose that if the draugr were against a mortal man, one using earthly weapons, this might very well be a fair fight. Unfortunately for this tainted creature, I was no mortal man, nor was my Leviathan of human make.

One swing of my axe was all it took to shatter the draugr’s sword and rip off the limb that had held it from the draugr’s body. Now disarmed both metaphorically and literally, the draugr tried to hobble back and raise its shield to defend itself. Then with one final swing of the Leviathan, I splintered the rotten shield and carved deep enough into creature’s core to practically split it in half.

The unholy creature’s death wail was as loud as it was short lived. For the moment after my axe reached the center of its mass, the steel head turned unnaturally cold. It was so cold in fact that it froze the draugr’s body solid almost instantly, and then all it took was ripping the axe free to shatter the creature’s frozen body.

My second foe would fair no better. This draugr tried to attack me from a distance, summoning a ball of fire in the palm of its hand, and hurling it in my general direction. The fireball was not particularly large, only a little larger than my fist. So for a moment I considered blocking it with my shield, but that was still damaged, and I didn’t wish to repeat my last opponent’s mistake. So instead I side stepped the fireball, brought up my axe, and flung toward my attacker.

My aim rang true and the draugr soon found the Leviathan imbedded into its decaying skull, not only knocking it off its feet, but also freezing it to the ground a second later. Needless to say, the draugr was down, but being an undead creature made them hard to kill by nature. So even slicing into one’s skull doesn’t always assure a kill, but with it locked in place by the ice, it would no longer be a threat. 

With that enemy dealt with, I quickly turned my attention to another draugr quickly approaching me. This draugr was far larger than the last two, and wielded something akin to a great-axe or a halberd. It had its large weapon held high above its head, and it was primed to come down on top of me.

I, on the other hand, had no weapon available to defend with. So I was forced to evade by rolling under the swing and coming back up right behind the abomination. Meanwhile having put too much strength behind the blow, the draugr began to stumble forward giving me the chance to drive my foot into the creature’s back sending it toppling over.

It was just in time for Atreus to appear. He having already dealt with a few draugr of his own, decided to take advantage of my enemy’s vulnerable state. With the Blades of Chaos in hand, the boy fell upon my downed foe.

Atreus screamed like a banshee as he stabbed and slashed at the draugr’s back relentlessly, the display not unlike what I had seen with the Troll on our first hunt. The large draugr wailed and thrashed about, but failed to dislodge its furious attacker before he reached its neck, and jammed both blades straight through, severing the head. 

“Careful boy, remember what I told you about your anger.” I warned.

“Y-yeah,” Atreus replied, his voice strained, and his breathing heavy. “Don’t worry, I got this." He looked past me and shouted, "Father, behind you!”

I, of course, had heard the draugr approaching. There were two, one coming from behind, and another from my flank. Reaching out behind me, I called back my axe, causing the weapon to rip itself free from its frozen prey and fly back to me hand. As planned the weapon came in fast and low, sweeping the feet out from under my nearest enemy.

Then I spun on my heels to swing my axe at my second foe. To my surprise however, the blade struck something hard, bouncing back slightly. When I turned to face my opponent fully, I saw that their body was covered in a thick layer of dark blue ice. However as the small crack in frozen armor suggested, this was no natural ice.

This ice I recognized from my time in Helheim. It had certain magical properties that mirrored my own Leviathan, not only making the ice near unbreakable, but also it rendered my weapon’s icy touch practically useless.

Grumbling in annoyance I called out to my son. “Boy, the blades!”

Atreus looked over at the frozen draugr and quickly figured out what he needed to do. “I’m on it!” He replied as he rushed over.

The draugr seeming to have no interest in Atreus, screeched as it lunged for me, perhaps in an attempt to claw out my throat, as this draugr had come unarmed. Dodging back, I used my axe to bat the icy limbs aside before placing my foot on the draugr’s chest, and kicking it back towards my son.

As the frozen draugr stumbled, it soon found fiery blades embedded in its shoulders, causing the creature to wail and thrash. Its anger was hard to miss, but its struggle was ultimately fruitless. Now mounted on the creature’s back, it didn’t take the young god more than five seconds to twist the blades and rip them free. The action cut deep gorges in the creature’s chest, and caused its arms to fall limp at its sides.

Then without missing a beat, Atreus drove one of the blades straight up through the back of the draugr’s neck, piercing out through its mouth. The other blade came down a moment later, slicing through the top of the skull, and with the extra leverage, the young god was able to twist the blades again ripping the creature’s head right off.

“Well done boy.” I declared. If only because I felt like I should say something.

“Yeah, thanks.” The boy said in return while wiping some soot from his face. Then he sighed as he turned his gaze towards the remaining foes. “There is still more though, lately it feels like they never end.”

“In a way they don’t. That is their nature.” I explained before pointing out a few more of ice coated enemies in the crowd. “Atreus, they’re your quarry, I shall handle the rest.”

“Alright,” Atreus said, sounding like he didn’t quite understand my explanation, but likely not wanting to argue. “I got this!” With that he was dashing off into the fray once again, and I was close behind him.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Atreus**

It only took us a few more minutes to clean up what remained of the draugr. As menacing as they still looked, I’d grown a lot stronger over these last three years, and they just weren’t much of a challenge anymore.

It also helped that I had father’s blades at my side. Without my bow I was a little worried that I’d be useless, but these things tore through flesh and bone like a dragon’s maw. Complete with flames so hot that they can turn thick armor plating into a puddle of molten soup in seconds.

The blades were clearly magical in nature, but this magic felt completely alien to me. Sure it was easy to see where Brok and Sindri had made some improvements, but I could tell this wasn’t all their handiwork. Made me wonder who or what could’ve forged the blades and for what purpose? Were they made specifically for my father? Also what were these even made out of? It was no metal I was familiar with, though my knowledge of such things was still fairly limited.

Perhaps I could ask the dwarf brothers about it when we arrived. They were master blacksmiths, and had work on these, so surely they’d know more. That is of course if father even allows them to tell me.

Even now as father and I passed through the small cave system between Sindri’s camp and the realm tower nearest the temple bridge, he continued to stare at the blades. He is wary of them, that much is clear. For what reason I do not know, and I doubt he will tell me. It must have something to do with me though. He never acted like this when he was the one using them.

Does father think I can’t handle them? Not unlikely, he does tend to worry about such things. So the real question is should this change in his attitude worry me? Perhaps, which means I’ll need to stay sharp until I can figure out why.

“Look, the gates. We’re nearly there.” Father announced as we entered the tower proper and came before a set of huge metal doors, that for whatever reason were depicting six human men locked in an intense game of tug of war.

“Finally, a warm forge sounds nice about now.” I said in response.

Father gave a nod of agreement before stepping forward to jam his hands in between the two colossal doors, and force them apart. “Come boy.” He urged. Seeing my opening for what it was, I rushed under my father’s arms allowing him to step forward, and let the doors slam shut behind us.

Then there it was, the Lake of the Nine. It had been so long since I had last laid eyes on it, I had to stop for a moment just to take it all in.

Everything thing is about the same, yet some how very different. The nine realm towers were all right where I expected them to be, the Temple of Tyr was still in tact, and the pedestal where Thor’s statue once stood, was still empty.

However only now, everything was painted in white and grey. The thick layers of snow obscuring most of the land mass around the temple. Meanwhile Tyr’s Temple itself and the bridge leading up to it were both mostly still clear. This was most likely the work of its current inhabitance.

Brok and Sindri were technically running a business, so I suppose it wouldn’t do if nobody could get to them to buy their wears. Though, I’d never actually seen anyone other than us visit them here. Then again, we did buy something just about every time we came by, so I guess it all works out somehow.

Moving further down the bridge, I decided to steal a glance over the side, down towards the water below, or rather the ice. The entire lake had actually frozen over. I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised in that regard. This cold was otherworldly and could practically freeze your piss mid stream, so what chance did a stagnate body of water have?

Though there was one thing that did bother me. There was no sign of Jörmungandr. Every time we’d come here in the past, the World Serpent had be somewhere near by, near of course being a relative term given the massive size of the snake.

“Where do you think Jörmungandr is father?” I asked.

“I do not know.” Father answered curtly, not even bothering to look around. “Perhaps the snake is simply resting under the water’s surface.”

“Hmm maybe, but the water level is so low.” I thought allowed while still staring down over the frozen lake. “If I recall correctly, the World Serpent was doing that the first time we came here. Back then the water was so displaced it nearly covered the whole temple.”

“Hmm, I see your point.” Father said as his expression shifted to one of contemplation.

“Maybe he just found someplace a bit warmer to bed down.” Mimir chimed in. “He is cold blooded don’t you know?”

“Y-yeah, I guess that makes sense. It is still kind of weird not being able to see him around here.” I said trying to keep the nervousness from my voice.

Clearly it didn’t work, because Mimir spoke again, only this time in a much more hushed tone so only I could hear it. “Is everything alright lad? You sound off.”

“I don’t know. Something just doesn’t feel right.” I replied as I pushed away from the bridges edge, and continued to move towards the temple.

A moment later when I drew near the temple doors, I began to hear the sound of voices coming form within. While I couldn’t make out what was being said, the voices were loud, and at least one of them was shouting.

“What is going on?” Father asked from a few feet behind me.

“I, I’m not sure.” I replied uncertainly.

I could vaguely make out the voices of Brok and Sindri coming from within, but it sounded like somebody else was in there too. It didn’t quite sound like a fight was going on inside, but they didn’t sound too happy either.

Was something going on? Were the dwarf brothers in trouble!? If so we needed to get in there and fast!

With that thought in mind I turned back to my father to say as much, but before I could get a word out, one of the voices became louder, and clearer. “Fine, if you two won’t stop swapping sp-spit,” The voice stumbled sounding disgusted. “I’m going to go find my peace somewhere that’s sanitary!”

A moment later and the temple doors were suddenly thrown open, and a disgruntled dwarf in gilded plate armor stormed out. It was Sindri, and he was in such a huff he completely failed to notice me as he marched past, and nearly ran straight into father.

Luckily father is about as hard to miss as the World Serpent and Sindri snapped right back into reality when he laid his eyes on him. “Oh Kratos, it’s been awhile!”

“Dwarf.” Father greeted with a nod.

“How is the kid?” Sindri asked looking around father to see if I was behind him.

“He’s doing great! Thanks for asking!” I declare from behind him, causing Sindri to jump a little, and stare back at me with his eyes wide.

“Whoa Atreus, you gave me a fright!” Sindri said with a nervous laugh, before he glanced down at my waist noticing the head strapped to it. “Ah and Mimir too huh, I see that you’re still ‘hanging’ in there.”

“Hardy har, good to see you haven’t changed much either.” Mimir retorted not unkindly.

Ignoring Mimir, Sindri took a moment to chuckle at his own joke before clapping his hands together addressing us once again. “So what brings you guys down here today?”

Father seemed pleased to get straight to business and raised his arm to unfold his shield and show off its damage. “My shield and the boy’s bow are in need of repairs.”

To help father out, I drew forth my bow, and raised it up for Sindri’s inspection.

Sindri’s eyes narrowed as he reached up to run his hand across the surface of the shield, humming thoughtfully as he inspected the numerous cracks and dings across its surface. Seeming to have his fill after finding a small bloodstain on the bottom of the shield, he quickly pooled away, whipped his hand on his pants, and reached down to take up hold of my bow and held it up before him.

“Wow, something really did a number on these. I’m guessing you guys got yourself into another tight spot?” Sindri asked earning a nod from my father. “I see, well my brother and I could certainly fix them up for you, but…” Sindri paused before glancing back towards the temple doors he came out from. “I don’t think now is really the best time.”

“We heard the shouting. Is everything alright?” I asked. “I really hope you and your brother aren’t fighting again.”

“Oh, no it isn’t that bad.” Sindri was quick to dismiss. “Brok just has a ‘lady’ friend over.” He said, speaking the word lady like it was an insult.

Wait really!? I was quite surprised to hear something like that, I mean Brok had his stories, but I’d never actually saw him spending any time with anyone. Though by the sounds of it, Sindri didn’t wasn’t to pleased with this development. So feeling curious, I had to ask. “And is that a problem?”

“Yes!” Sindri howled in response. “They’re being so loud, and she keeps mocking me, and they won’t stop doing things in front of me!” He complained loudly.

Well that was a reaction, but it didn’t really tell me much, so I pressed on. “What kind of things?”

“Horrible things kid, things I can’t even speak of!” Sindri declared while beginning to make gagging sounds. “Trust me Atreus, y-you really don’t want to see what they’re doing in there!”

“Virgin.” Mimir jabbed earning an indignant grunt from Sindri.

“I do not care dwarf. Our business is urgent.” Father declared as he stepped past Sindri and made to push open the doors.

When the doors were thrown open once again, the dwarven brother’s forge was revealed. Peeking past my father, I could see that the shop was about the same as the last time we’d been, but a few things had been rearranged. One of the workbenches had been cleared of tools and moved to the center of the room, where it was now flanked by three wooden chairs, and it was covered with plates of food, cutlery, and mugs of what I could only assume was alcohol.

Two of the chairs stood empty, but in the third I caught sight of a stout blue skinned man that I instantly recognize. It was the second of the two dwarf brothers Brok. However he wasn’t alone, there sat awkwardly in his lap, was a tall dark haired woman that was I’d never seen before.

The pair was quite the sight to behold. Even while sitting, it was clear that the woman in Brok’s lap had to be nearly twice his size, perhaps even as tall as farther is, and she was dressed in jet black armor of an unusual design.

The armor was about as ornate as Sindri’s, but the thick metal plates and the runic etchings across its surface, made it clear that it was forged with battle in mind. It also covered most of her form, all the way from her toes up to her neck. About the only thing that had been left exposed were her hands and her head, and likely only because both were currently occupied.

With one hand the woman held a mug up to her lips and she drank from it greedily. Meanwhile she kept the other hand locked around Brok’s back, perhaps for stability given her awkward position, but it was clear by the way she moved her fingers that it wasn’t her only intention.

“Ah, dwarven wine really is the best!” The woman declared as she downed what was left in her mug and slammed it down on the workbench. “Another Broky, I want another!”

“Shit and spit Hel, you trying to fucking drink me out of hearth and home!?” Brok shot back, sounding more amused than annoyed. “You know I run a forge, not a fucking tavern?”

Brok’s blunt declaration only caused the woman in brake out in laughter. “Oh hush Broky, this is only my sixth, and I haven’t been able to come out and have fun like this in so long! Please don’t tell me you want us to spend this precious time together being sober!?” The way the woman said it, made it sound like the very idea was ridiculous.

“Course not Hel!” Brok shot back. “I was just thinking if we don’t pace ourselves now we’ll run out booze before nightfall. How’re we going to keep our buzz going then?”

“Dwarf.” Father called out, either not sensing the mood between the two obvious lovers, or more likely just not caring. “I am in need of your services.”

Hearing dad’s voice, Brok’s expression became stiff, and his face slowly turned towards the door. Then the moment his eyes met father’s his expression quickly went through a wide range of emotions. Surprise, was certainly among them, but the others were far less defined. However, there was one emotion there that was both unmistakable, and very worrying, and that emotion was fear.

“K-kratos! Brok sputtered before suddenly trying to get to his feet, but finding it impossible while the larger woman had him pinned under her weight. Realizing he couldn’t get up he began to look back and forth between father and his lover. 

Noticing Brok’s panic, the woman in question slowly turned around in his lap to look towards the door, eventually meeting my father’s gaze. Despite my father’s natural ability to intimidate, the woman seemed strangely unconcerned. In fact as she finally stood up and brushed some of her long bangs aside, she looked more annoyed than anything else.

“Well, well, so he actually came. Well I guess the All-father’s insight hasn’t fled him quite yet.” The woman mused before releasing a deep sigh and reaching across the workbench to take hold of what looked like a large, and rather ornate winged spear. Now with a weapon in hand she began to step towards us.

As woman quickly drew closer I was finally able to get a good look at her face, and almost immediately after seeing it, I felt the uneasy from before all flooding back.

The first thing I noticed about the woman’s face was that half of it was badly marred. Most of her skin was a sickly pale color, while parts of her right side were redder and covered in vein like scars. It almost looked like her right side had been burned off, and if the black eye patch was anything to go by, her right eye had not been spared either. As for her good eye, it was a dark shade of green, and its gaze was so piercing that it felt like she was staring directly into my very soul.

Mimir seeming to recognize the woman suddenly spoke up, his voice panicked. “On guard lads, she’s aesir!”

With that declaration father quickly had his hand on the hilt of his axe and I followed suit grabbing hold of my blades. “Who is this dwarf?!” Father questioned.

With some of the shock wearing off and him now realizing that he had been freed, Brok sprang to his feet, and quickly rush over to stand between father and the woman we now knew was a god. “Whoa, whoa hold on a damn minute! No violence in my fucking forge!” He shouted more towards the woman father.

The woman only looked amused as she reached up to run her hand over Brok’s cheek. “Sorry Broky, but duty calls. I swear as soon as I deal with these two, me and you can pick up right where we left off.” Then with that said, she lightly pushed the dwarf aside causing him to stumble and fall on his ass.

With Brok out of the way, the woman gave her winged spear a quick spin before she quickly fell into something that resembled a fighting stance. “Shall we get this over with?”

“Answer me dwarf! Who is this woman!?” Father demanded as he readied himself for an attack. However Brok seemed too shell-shocked by the situation to offer any sort of proper response.

It was Mimir that finally gave us the answers we needed. “She is Hel Kratos, mother of the dead, and the Goddess of Helheim. By my beard brother, Odin must be truly desperate if he’s called upon her for help.”

Hel, thee Hel!? First the God of Thunder and the Goddess of the Dead in the same day! Just how bad could our luck be? Not good I’d wager.

Hel, like Thor, and all the other gods that resided in Asgard, I’d heard many stories about her exploits. However, she was always somewhat of an oddity among them. For most of the stories I’ve heard about the gods, at least tried to paint them as heroes, and our just rulers.

Hel on the other hand was different. Her stories never had a happy ending.

Almost as if sensing my thoughts I suddenly found Hel’s eyes on me, and she smiled wickedly as she looked down at me and the head hanging from my waist. “Hey there Mimir, I heard you were out in about again, how nice that must be for you.” She said almost spitefully before taking on a slightly quizzical as she looked us up and down. “Hmm, though you look a bit different since the last time I saw you. Did you get a haircut?”

**Author's Note:**

> That was a heck of a thing huh? Spent a lot of time on this trying to get the fight scene just right. I still feel like there are some spots that could be improved.
> 
> For the time being this is still just a one shot. I do have some plans for future chapters and might go ahead with them depending on how you all feel about this one. So please remember to leave your thoughts in the Reviews.


End file.
